For You
by Tsubasa504
Summary: Jack and Tom, they were never supposed to find out what had happened. A continuation on Chains. COMPLETED


**A continuation of Chains**

**For You**

**Chapter 1:**

_"You can't take this from me also." Alex begged his hands fisting the shirt in front of him while he looked up at the man with pleading eyes. "Please don't take my name from me." Alex felt like he was about to cry, the man could buy him, use him, abuse him anything but he could not make Alex get rid of his name Rider. It was who he was, he would not change it. It was his last link to all his dead relatives. A reminder that he had come from somewhere. _

_"You should be pleased that the name Rider also holds a meaning for me. I will not make you get rid of it, but you will also take my name. You belong to me and I mean for you to remember that every time you hear your name." Alex nodded, looking away feeling like a child. He could deal with taking the man's last name as long as he got to continue still calling himself a Rider. "Most slaves do not even get to keep their real name, as most masters enjoying taking that from them, forcing them to take a name that they choose." Yassen's long fingers tipped his head up, looking him in the eyes. "However, your name holds meaning, you are the last of the Riders and I quite like knowing that you now belong to me. I like letting the world know that you are taken and that there is nothing any of them can do about it. It is just too bad that you have not told MI6 or that housekeeper of yours yet. I truly would like to see their reactions."_

_Alex pouted pulling his head away from the man's hand and staring at the walls of the apartment they were in. _

_Alex startled as the man stepped into his personal space and quickly took a few steps back. It had only been a few days since the man had bought him and Alex still felt very uncomfortable around his presence. The man did not stop though, continuing forward until Alex's back came in contact with the solid wall behind him; refusing to meet the eyes of the man who was pinning him there. Watching, as his heart speed up and his hands moistened, as the man laid his forearms on the wall beside his head, leaning in closer to Alex._

_"Indeed I think this name fits you perfectly, Alex Gregorovich-Rider."_

Alex stared at himself in the mirror, turning around slightly he could just make out some of the letters etched into his shoulder. Tracing them with a finger, he pushed down on scarred skin; wishing that it would hurt so he could blame the man for doing this to him. No pain came though and Alex turned around, giving himself one last look over before putting his shirt back on.

It had been weeks since he had last seen Yassen and a part of him wished the man would at least contact him so he could hear his voice. He was ashamed to admit it, but he missed the man. He missed that velvety voice that made his heart skip a beat and he missed those cool eyes that seemed to look straight through him and most of all he missed being in the mans arms, missed having them circled around him and cocooned from the rest of the world. He would not admit this though; no he would fight tooth and nail not to say those words out loud.

Jacks voice floated up to him from downstairs, so Alex made his way downstairs. Smiling at her as he saw one of her hands hold her phone up to her ear while the other one was waving around about her trying to emphasize her points to the empty air.

Grabbing an apple from the table Alex left the house, shouting a good bye to Jack over his shoulder.

School was mostly the same, except the teacher had taken to calling him Mr. Gregorovich-Rider, which Alex was finding very disturbing. He had tried asking the teacher just to call him Rider, but Mr. Schrift had only looked at him and asked, is your name Alex Gregorovich-Rider or not? So Alex had consented and tried hiding himself in the corner so that his name would not be called too often.

"Hey mate, how was your weekend?" Tom wondered as he ran up besides Alex, Jayden following a few passes behind.

"Okay, Jack and I went to the movies and we also went to a park on Sunday." Tom nodded, smiling happily.

"Jayden and I are gonna play some video games after school, want to join?" Alex considered about it, it sounded like fun but Jack had wanted to make dinner for them.

"I promised to have dinner with Jack."

"Ok… That's fine. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, maybe."

There was not much more to say after that, the bell rang and class started. They separated and went their different ways.

Things had been awkward between them ever since the class trip and Alex wished Tom could just forget about what had happened on the small island off of the coast of Spain. But Tom did not forget if anything he was becoming more and more persistent on the idea that Alex should tell Jack. He thought she deserved to know that his name was different. But Alex could not do that, if he told Jack, she would not be okay with just knowing that, she would keep demanding from him the rest of the story and Alex was not certain he was ready to tell that one yet.

**Chapter 2:**

_He could get used to this, the five star hotels and the luxury dinners. The cars, the beds, even the showers seemed luxurious. When Alex was with Yassen, there was never anything to worry about. No missions, no people out to kill him. Alex felt spoiled in it all, he felt relaxed and loved and Alex found himself smiling far too much for his liking. Yassen was always the same, cold and unmoving, but there was a kindness to his actions. It made Alex feel wanted and he could forget about his home in Chelsea, he could forget about MI6 and all those horrible things he had been through. Yassen's hands would sooth it away and as he asked the man to take him back home, the words almost get stuck in his throat, because he doesn't want to leave. But he forces the words out, because he shouldn't be here, he should be at home with Jack enjoying her food and smiling and watching TV with her, not Yassen. He should be in school playing football with Tom and doing homework. It all seems so far away, the life that he should want, the normal everyday life he had craved so much, yet here he was, living a different life with a man he barely knows. _

_Yassen barely talked about his job and Alex was thankful for that. He wasn't certain if he could deal with knowing exactly what the man did when he disappeared for a while. Even though Yassen never talked about it, he most certainly made sure Alex could never forget about it. If he did not show it through the power he held over people, then he most definitely showed it when he decided that Alex still needed to keep his training up even though he was no longer going on missions or getting in danger. The man was lethal and Alex could not imagine a day when he would ever be able to spare on par with the man. Yassen's shooting was perfect, his aim never wavered and his hands were like steal when it came to fighting. _

_But even so, for Alex, the moments he spent with Yassen, were priceless. The knowledge that the man had chosen him to spend time with, chosen him to show all this to, it made him lightheaded, and when Yassen's eyes where on him, the problems of the world seemed to disappear._

_But Alex was afraid, afraid that this man was taking from him his want to be normal. Afraid that soon, he would no longer be able to ask to go home to Jack and the thought scared him. So even as he counted down the days for the man to come and get him, he kept praying that he would still have the will to come back to Jack. _

"Alex…" Came a weak voice from behind him. Startled Alex turned around, clutching his t-shirt in his hand as he met wide brown eyes. What was Tom doing here?

"…Tom…" Swallowing Alex took a small step back, wishing he could disappear. Had Tom seen it, seen the words that marked his skin? Alex watched as the eyes in front of him seemed to widen more at the sight of the bullet wound on his chest.

"Alex what has happened? Is that a gun wound? When where you shoot? Alex why have you never told me this, did you think me not important enough to tell me such things? That could have killed you, you could have died and what, would I even get to know if you did? Would anyone bother telling me, when you can't even tell me you were injured!"

"Tom please calm down, Jack will hear." Alex said, fear shooting through him at the idea of Jack knowing.

"I will hear what?" Jack wondered, her head coming around the door frame to Alex's room.

"Nothing." Alex quickly said, having the forethought to cover his front with his shirt. Tom however only threw him a disbelieving look before turning to Jack.

"No, it's not nothing. Did you know Alex was shot? Well, passed the shooting, why do you have letters that looks like they have been burned into your skin?"

Alex felt his eyes sting and his heart skip a beat, what could he possibly tell them. What would they think of him once they found out? His hands shook lightly and Alex had to clench his fists tightly to keep it from showing.

"I'm sorry you never found out about the gun wound, I would have thought Alex had told you. It happened a year ago. But I do not understand what the other thing you were saying was. You mean Alex has letters burned into him?" Jack looked pale and her eyes tried searching Alex's, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"Alex turn around, show her." Alex could only shake his head.

"No."

"Please, Alex turn around. We need to know. Please turn around." His breath felt uneven and he felt like not enough air could be pulled into his lungs. He was suffering and he just wanted them to leave.

"I can't." It was pitiful, how weak he felt at this moment.

"What do you mean you can't? Alex just turn around." Shaking his head, he backed his back into the wall.

"No, you weren't supposed to find out. You were never supposed to know, this I can't show you this. Please stop. Just leave…"

"What are we not supposed to find out?" Alex hated how worried she sounded; he had never wanted her to worry. It made Alex feel bad and a part of him said he should just tell them. Get it off his chest, but everything would be different once he told them. Things would not be able to stay the same. They would think of him differently.

"Jack… A few weeks ago, on the school trip. Some complications happened… Did you know Alex's name has changed?" Tom said staring at Jack, looking shaken and pale. Jack just looked at him, furrowing her eyebrows and she looked over at Alex, whose eyes where wide with disbelief at what Tom had said.

"Alex put your shirt on, we are gonna talk. Do not try getting out of this young man, get down into the living room once you've changed." With that Jack took a hold of Tom's arm and pulled him from the room, leaving Alex standing there, feeling helpless.

Glancing out the window Alex thought of Yassen, there where no secrets between them. Alex never had to worry about Yassen finding anything out, cause he already knew everything. He accepted Alex for what he was; he never questioned the scares, for the man had equally many himself.

Pulling the shirt over his head, Alex gripped his hands tightly together wishing they would stop shaking, before making his way downstairs.

**Chapter 3:**

His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he felt it in his head, making his thoughts fuzzy. Jack was looking at him expectantly and Alex took a seat.

"Does this have something to do with MI6?" Jack wondered, knowing that Tom already knew about them.

Alex shook his head. He couldn't speak, his throat felt constricted and Alex wanted to choke and run for the bathroom.

"Has it to do with that man, Yassen Gregorovich?" This made Alex snap his head up and stare at Tom. Jack made a sound in the back of her throat at the mention of his name.

"I thought he was dead..." She said, looking confused and her hands had clenched together. "That man, that one that killed Ian."

"He killed Ian, then why is his name written on the back of your shoulder?" Tom queried. Alex was ready to faint any moment; Tom had read what it said. They would figure it out soon.

"Written…" Jack looked just as sick as Alex was feeling.

"It is true I just saw it upstairs, it said Y. Gregorovich on your left shoulder blade. It looked like it had been burned into you." Tom now looked sick also. "It must have hurt…" His eyes dropped to his hands. "I'm sorry, you've been through so much."

"Stop." Alex whispered, he could not take listening to them any longer.

"Alex, please tell us. What is going on?" Closing his eyes, he heard the hurt in Jacks voice. They had already seen too much, it was better to tell them. To tell someone, to let them know how scared he had been, how sick he had felt.

"Its a few month ago now," He started, shifting his eyes between Jack and Tom; they were both staring at him with such intent eyes. "Not my last mission, but the one before that one." Taking a shaky breath, he looked at his hands. "The mission had gone wrong and my partner had been killed. I was captured by slave traders as I had run from my other enemies. The moment they found out who I was, they knew they could sell me for a lot of money. I fought…" He had to stop, the memory of those hands, the smiles. He did not feel too good.

"But you escaped." Tom said hopefully, it made Alex smile sadly and shake his head.

"What do you mean? You did not escape?" Jack got up, stepping hesitantly over to Alex to place a hand on him. But Alex pulled away, he did not want to be touched, not while he was remember those days he had spent chained and drugged.

"Don't touch me." He said in a soft voice and Jack stopped what she was doing and stepped back, glancing over at Tom who only shook his head. So she sat down again opposite of him and Alex was thankful for the distance.

"The days I spent there, were horrible. I was kept on drugs all the time, unable to fight or resist. It was disgusting. You wouldn't be able to understand. I don't want you to understand." Pulling his knees up so he could rest his head against them, Alex stared at the walls, covered in pictures, of a past that was long gone.

"How did you get back here? Did MI6 save you?" Toms question made Alex laugh, but it was more of a watery hic up.

"Save me, them. I can't even imagine them ever trying to do something like that." It was a sad truth and Alex hated MI6 for it. They had left him to fight for himself. "No I was sold to the highest bidder." He looked up at them, wanting to see their reactions. But both of them seemed too shocked to show very much.

"You were sold…" Tom started, swallowing and looking away before continuing. "As a slave." Alex liked watching them, as they figured out what had happened to him. Because Alex wanted them to know, wanted them to know how much had been taken away from him. And Alex secretly enjoyed the pain that was shown in their eyes, because they deserved it, deserved that pain for living such happy boring lives, while Alex suffered.

"Yes, Yassen bought me." There it was out, now what?

"That man bought you!" Jack looked furious. "We tell MI6 or the government. We will take you away…"

"Jack. Stop." Alex said, happy at her anger, because that is what Alex had wanted to feel, instead of helplessness. "There is nothing they can do. Even if the slave trade is illegal, it is a huge market. And I've already been bought, so even so I am already someone's property and the government can't do anything about that. Besides Yassen is too powerful, I don't think the government would want to meddle in his business." Jack just stared at him her eyes wide.

"How are you here?" She wondered.

"Because I asked Yassen to bring me here."

"How? I don't understand." Alex sighed, of course they didn't understand. They thought Yassen was a murderer who had no feelings. Their ideas of the world where so bleak, how could they ever understand the complications of what was truly going on.

"He has got lots of work to do and I've got lots of free time. At the moment MI6 are not using me, because they think I am broken or something. So instead of spending my time alone in that huge mansion of his, I'm here with you. Until he comes to pick me up again, he stops by from time to time. But I've really not seen him for a few weeks now."

Jack put her hand on her head, shaking it slightly.

"This is all really confusing. I hope you realize that mate." Alex smiled; Tom seemed to be taking this rather well.

"Yes I know. Maybe cause I'm saying a very gentle version of what actually happened."

"So MI6, they don't know?" Jack wondered.

"No, I haven't told them. But my name has legally been changed. So maybe they do know, though I'm not certain."

"What is your name?" Jack asked the question sounding very uncertain about whether she actually wanted to know the answer or not.

"Alex Gregorovich-Rider. I got to keep Rider as my last name, because Yassen enjoyed letting the world know that I was his now." Alex almost laughed at the way both Jack and Tom choked when he said this.

"Has he ever touched you!" Jack asked, her eyes holding anger in them and her hands clenching. Alex could only give her a small smile.

"Jack, I belong to the man, what he does with me, I can neither fight it nor go to someone for help. There is no law to keep him back." Alex wondered why this seemed so easy to say. Only a few weeks ago he would be arguing against how unfair this all was, but now…No, it wasn't easy but he could deal with it; because he liked Yassen's hands and his voice. Alex's face was heating up at his thoughts and he looked away hoping they wouldn't notice. "He has not touched me inappropriately if that is what you want to know."

"We really should go to MI6." Jacks persistence in this was bother Alex, why couldn't she just accept what had happened to him.

"They can't do anything, but try using me against Yassen and then a lot of people would end up hurt. I'm safe at the moment, under Yassen's protection none of my past enemies would dare lay their hands on me. Can't you see that what has happened has allowed me to live with you and go to school?"

"Oh, Alex the man is brainwashing you. You can't possibly believe you are safe in the hands of a murderer."

"She's right mate. It's not right…" Tom seemed very disturbed at what was going on. "Why aren't you trying to fight it? Why are you allowing that man to do this stuff?"

"I tried fighting it; do you know what I got for that? Pain." Alex shouted, standing up. "It was you guys who wanted to know. I am sick and tired of being in pain, in being abused." His hands shook as he grabbed his t-shirt pulling it over his head, keeping his eyes locked as long as he could on Jack and Tom's. "This is what MI6 has given me. How could you possibly think they could keep me safe?"

**Chapter 4:**

_"This is what MI6 has given me. How could you possibly think they could keep me safe?"_

_The sharp intakes of breath as Alex showed them his upper body, made Alex flinch inside. He had hidden his body from their sight for good over a year. It was damaged. _

_"Oh, Alex…" Jack's voice was small and she had stood up again. Alex shook his head and she backed away but did not sit back down. _

_"I have done mission after mission, yet they have given me nothing. I barely get leave, I don't get therapy and I don't even get paid. How could you possibly think they could help me with this?" Alex shook his head. "It is not bad, Yassen can be nice. You guys do not know him like I do. You don't see him like I do. For me Yassen has given me a way out. I hardly doubt I won't continue getting in trouble that just seems part of me. But at least with him, I won't be used." Alex pleaded with them to understand. _

_Jacks eyes were taking in the scares on him, the knife mark that slide across his chest and the bullet wound that had torn at his right side and the sniper mark over his heart. The burn marks on his shoulders and so many more._

_"Turn around." The command made Alex narrow his eyes. He did not want to be spoken down to like this by them. But he did as she asked, turning his head so he could still see them._

_A sharp intake of breath from Jack and Alex could see her shoulders shaking. "That man branded you!" _

_"Yes."_

_"Yet you defend him, his freaking name is written into your shoulder. How could you defend him?" Alex turned back around stalking over to Jack, glaring at her; his hand coming up to his own chest._

_"MI6 might not have written their name into me, but these marks are theirs! Yet you defend our government, you have watched. I know you know what they have done to me in these last two years." Jack only shook her head, her hair flying lose from her clip that had kept it up._

_"That man killed your uncle, that man is a murderer." She was glaring fiercely and Alex could not understand why she was fighting against him so._

_"So am I!" The words had not meant to come out, but Alex was angry at her defiance and refusal to listen to him. The words had quieted her and she only stared at him. Alex back away, pulling his shirt back on, throwing Tom a look, who was still sitting looking confused, "I have also killed." He said the words more gently before he turned and headed for the stairs._

The fight had happened over three days ago now and things had been awkward and strained between Jack and him ever since. Neither of them brought up the topic, but Alex knew she wanted to go to the government or the police. Alex did not really blame her for wanting to do so, but he had wanted her to forget about it. To treat him like she usually did. He had not wanted her to change the way she behaved.

Sighing he looked down at his hands that were holding a cup of hot water. It was two in the morning and everything seemed quiet. Alex could not sleep dreams of those days in the cell kept him awake. He could remember that horrifying stench of too many human bodies packed together.

"What has kept you up so late Little Alex?" His thoughts stopped in their tracks and he turned to see the dark outline of that strong body leaning against the door frame. The man straightened up and walked over, his gait confident and powerful. If there was a description of the perfect human body, Alex thought that this man must have it. Even the mans facial features were perfect, those strong cheek bones and broad shoulders and hooded eyes. Long fingers that reminded Alex of a piano players, but instead of playing piano this man killed people with them. To Alex this man was perfection. "What are you thinking of Little Alex?" The man asked as he bent down, his fingers catching Alex's chin so that he could place his lips against Alex's for a short moment before pulling back.

"I told Jack and Tom." The man hummed.

"And what did they say?"

"They wanted me to go to MI6 and ask for help." The man said nothing, so Alex looked up at him, watching those blue eyes.

"And why haven't you?" The question made Alex close his eyes. Why had he not run for help the first chance he had gotten?

Biting his lip Alex stood up, not able to meet Yassen's eyes. "I don't want to."

"What do you want Alex?" It was the same question Alex had been trying to answer for the last few days. He knew the answer, but he was afraid of acting on it. Things would be different, but it wasn't like it wasn't already different. Jack could no longer look him in the eye and Tom always threw him those looks of pity. Alex couldn't stand it. Yassen never looked at him like that. Alex knew what he wanted and now was the perfect time to act on it.

Looking up he meet the blue eyes, they were not warm, but Alex felt that they were not as cold as they used to seem. He had stopped breathing, for he was not certain of how the man would react. He stepped forward, breaching the other mans space and with hesitant moves circled his arms around the man's waist, pressing himself into the sturdy body and laying his head against his chest; feeling the steady heart beat beneath him. Yassen's arms came around him pulling him closer and holding him tight and Alex breathed in deeply enjoying the mans scent before he said in a confident voice what he had wanted to say for so long now.

"I want to go home."

**Fin**

**Tsubasa-**

**OK, so English is not my native language and if one of you would be nice to tell me what the difference between 'were' and 'where' is, it would be really helpful in my writing. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this. It was fun writing and it answered some of the questions I sort of left of explaining in Chains.**


End file.
